A Sharper Arc
by Interested Third Party
Summary: Jaune gets into Beacon on real transcripts this imagining of his character and story arc (pun views welcome and appreciated.


"_**Sir I have never meant a thing on this planet scarier than a fully trained and equipped hunter."**_

-Captain Rhine in his report observing Beacon graduates.

Well he had done it Jaune had made it to Beacon and subsequently Beacons nearest trashcan. Minutes of vomiting later he was able to lift his head and take in the grandeur of the academy. His staring was interrupted by a loud explosion followed by shrill yelling. Two beautiful girls were having a one sided shouting match, the girl with the red cloak was on the receiving end, while the one in a white dress with white hair was giving her quite the tongue lashing. The girl in white seemed cold and confident like a princess of ice.

A third girl approached this one with a black bow complimenting her black hair, also quite beautiful. The girl with the bow calmly intervened which seemed to please the ice princess. But that was short lived as she spoke again and the ice princess stormed off. Red cloak seemed relived and turned to bow girl only to watch as she walked away. Red cloak seemed exhausted from the ordeal and promptly collapsed onto the cement. Jaune , seeing it as his duty as a man of the Arc lineage,approached the fallen huntress in training and offered his hand.

"Hey" He started. "I'm Jaune."

"Ruby." Said the girl with a small smile as she accepted his hand. "Aren't you the guy who was hugging the trashcan the whole flight to beacon?"

* * *

"Everyone has their blessings and curses, my curse is air sickness."Jaune finished.

"Sorry,Vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby explained.

"And what if I start calling you crater face?" Jaune retorted his ego thoroughly bruised.

"Hey that explosion was an accident!" The younger girl stomped, her confidence now also wounded.

They had been talking and walking on the campus grounds for a while, both were nervous and excited for the chance to attend such a prestigious institute. The grass and flora were all green and healthy, they walked on a perfectly paved brick road.

"Well the names Jaune Arc."The knight boldly stated. "Short,sweet,rolls off the tongue,ladies love it."

"Do they?" Inquired the red girl.

"Oh they will, you have my word."Assured the hunter striking his chest plate for emphasis.

An awkward silence prevailed that was soon shattered when Ruby tried to 'further the conversation'.

"Soooo, I got this"

As ruby pulled out her strange weapon Jaunes mind went on autopilot. He quickly elbowed back his sheath/shield with his left arm and retrieved his falling sword with his right. As the red contraption that was assumed to be Rubys weapon made contact with the ground,the blonde boy had stepped back and brought his sword to Quart guard.

"Ok, this works out perfectly." Said Ruby pleasantly surprised.

"What?"The boy asked perplexed. Had this all been part of the girls plan? Perhaps a test of his reaction speed. Jaune quickly dismissed those thoughts, He knew Ruby was about as honest and upfront as they came.

"I just wanted to show you my pride and joy but now I get to see your weapon to."Ruby smiled patting her weapon.

"Oh, so what is,that?" He gestured with his sword. Not knowing things was one of the few things that truly irritated him.

"Crescent Rose a high-impact sniper rifle and scythe. Designed and built it myself."Cooed Ruby fawning over the contraption of doom

"Cool." Jaune sighed lowering his guard.

"I see you have a sword."

"And a shield." grabbing his sheath and hitting a button to transform it.

"So what do they do?"

"They stab,slice and block much else."

"I see just the basics then?"

"Yep,blade never dulls though,so that's nice."

Silence once again returned to power as they started walking again,until a thought occurred to Ruby.

"Hey Jaune,why did you help me out back there?"

"You seemed like you were having a rough day. I figured you needed a friend." The swordsman replied rubbing the back oh his head.

"Really?That sounds corny as all heck." teased the cloaked girl.

"It is,but its the truth." He confirmed.

"Speaking of heck,where the heck are we?"

"I don't know I was following you. You think there's a directory? Some sort of food court? Any kind of recognizable landmark?"

ruby giggled

"Is that a no?"

"That's a no."

* * *

"Damn!" Jaune cursed just above whisper. He a had forgotten the most important thing when leaving his home for extended periods of time. His pure fleece blue bunny pajamas. Only now, in the boys bathroom had he realized. Making the best of a bad situation, the knight changed into a pair of striped pajama bottoms and a sleeveless grey shirt. Heading back to his sleeping bag in the grand hall Jaune spotted a familiar black bow sitting in a far corner.

"Well,if it isn't the repeller of the schnee"The blonde boy joked as he approached the girl.

The girl looked up with a blank expression other than a raised eyebrow. She wore a black robe and sat with a candle to her right as well as a book in hand.

Completely having forgotten his manners the hunter back tracked. "Jaune Arc, at your service" he retried, extending his hand. "I simply wanted to thank you for helping my friend earlier."

"Blake Belladonna." She said returning to her book not paying the boy much mind.

"So whatcha reading" He asked,retracting his hand.

"It's a book about a man with two souls each fighting for control of his body" Blake said turning a page.

"A kings burden?" Jaune guessed trying his luck with the limited info

"Yes, I'm surprised you've read it few copies still exist." The girl now showing slight interest in the boy before her.

"I always felt bad for Gastgerber,even if his arrogance caused his situation."Jaune said sadly recalling the kings fall.

"We must all pay for our sins" Blake said recalling a quote from the book.

"True enough." Jaune said getting up "I'll see you around Blake."


End file.
